Ambiguous
by bapjuseyo
Summary: cerita singkat tentang kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di dorm. JongLo aka Jongup x Zelo aka Jongup x Junhong. slight BangHim DaeJae. BAP FANFICTION


Dorkyeol proudly present

ambiguous

JongLo aka Jongup x Zelo as main cast

BangHim x DaeJae as support cast

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Tsent kecuali Daehyun punya saya /digorok

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi jingga di kala senja saat itu tiba. Terlihat puluhan orang masih sibuk beraktifitas di sepanjang jalan.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang yang kini tengah konsentrasi menonton drama yang tengah disiarkan di televisi. –uhm sebenarnya hanya dua orang yang berkonsentrasi menonton. Sedangkan satu lagi –Daehyun sibuk memindahkan isi sekaleng _cookies_ ke perutnya.

"loh kalian Cuma bertiga? Kemana Jongup dan Junhong?" sebuah suara berat menyapa pendengaran mereka bertiga.

"tidak tahu. Sepertinya masih di kamar." Jawab Himchan tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Yongguk –yang bertanya tadi kini ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Himchan, "Daehyun –a, Jae –a. Bisa panggil mereka? Sebentar lagi kita makan malam."

Tanpa berkata apa –apa, Daehyun menarik Youngjae yang tengah menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip ke arah kamar Jongup dan Junhong dengan sepotong _cookies_ di tangannya. Daehyun tahu Youngjae tidak akan bergerak dari posisinya kalau tidak ia paksa.

Youngjae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena kegiatan menontonnya terganggu oleh si monster makanan, Jung – _byuntae_ Daehyun.

Belum sempat mengetuk dan menyuruh _maknae line_ untuk keluar, indra pendengaran mereka berdua menangkap suara –suara asing yang berasal dari kamar Jongup dan Junhong.

 _"Jongupie hyung. Itu lubangnya salah."_

 _"masa? Ah iya maaf."_

 _"hyung bagaimana sih kayak baru pertama kali saja."_

Kedua insan yang berada di depan pintu kamar itu kini saling menatap seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja masuk menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"mereka sedang apa, Dae?" tanya Youngjae sedikit ragu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sembari mengunyah _cookies_ yang beberapa detik yang lalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Daehyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _mad hyung_ yang tengah bercengkrama sembari tertawa bersama. Serasa dunia milik berdua.

" _hyung!_ Kesini." Bisik Daehyun tapi sedikit keras(?).

Merasa kegiatannya terusik, kini Yongguk dan Himchan menghampiri Daehyun dan Youngjae. Daehyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi isyarat agar mereka tidak berisik.

Mereka berempat kini melanjutkan kegiatan mengupingnya. Mempertajam pendengaran mereka agar suara sekecil apapun dapat di dengar.

 _"aku keluarkan ya?"_

Suara Jongup samar –samar menyapa telinga mereka.

" _jangan di luar. Di dalam saja. Nanti kalau kotor dan berantakan hyungdeul pasti akan marah."_

 _"baiklah –baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan."_

 _"ini rahasia kita ya jangan sampai hyungdeul tau."_

Mata kecil Himchan membelalak mendengar percakapan singkat dari kamar _maknae line._ Tatapannya seolah meminta penjelasan pada tiga orang yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Wow. Moon Jongup sudah berani ternyata." Ucap Daehyun asal membuat Youngjae membuat gestur seakan –akan mau memukulnya.

Berbeda dengan Himchan yang panik setengah mati, Yongguk hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lelaki cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Bukannya tidak khawatir pada Junhong, tapi ya mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Tak ada yang bisa menghentingan pertumbuhan serta hormon mereka.

Lagipula ia juga sudah sering melakukannya dengan Himchan meski diam –diam tanpa di ketahui yang lain. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang terkadang terang –terangan sengaja menggoda Youngjae dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Yongguk –a. Bukankah sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka?" si cantik mulai bersuara lagi.

Sebenarnya Yongguk tak mau mengganggu kegiatan _maknae line._ Tapi Himchan terus saja merengek menyuruh Yongguk membuka pintu dan menceramahi Jongup dan Junhong.

"aish kau lama sekali!" Himchan menggenggam kenop pintu dengan maksud akan membukanya, "YA KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG A –"

Omongannya terputus saat melihat kedua sosok yang sedari tadi di gibahkan tengah –

–memegang seekor hamster?

Yongguk tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah Daehyun ,Youngjae, dan Himchan serta ekspresi kebingungan Jongup dan Junhong.

"ada apa, _hyung?"_ tanya Jongup keheranan.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Jawab Daehyun, "apa tadi salah lubang? Kalian sedang apa?"

Junhong semakin menunjukkan wajah bingungnya dan sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah tenang, "ah itu tadi Jongup _hyung_ memakai kemeja tapi salah memasukkan kancingnya."

Keempat _hyung_ nya –kecuali Yongguk yang masih tertawa mendengus seolah tak percaya.

"lalu tadi keluar dan di dalam?" tanya Himchan yang hampir saja membunuh Jongup kalau terjadi apa –apa pada _baby_ Junhongnya.

"tadi aku mau mengeluarkan hamster milik teman Junhong yang di titipkan kesini dari kandangnya tapi tidak jadi."

Junhong mengangguk, "aku tidak mau hamsternya _pup_ sembarangan. Pasti _hyung_ akan marah kalau kamarku berantakan."

Yongguk semakin keras tertawa, "mana mungkin Jongup berani berbuat yang aneh –aneh pada Junhong."

Kini gantian sang _maknae line_ kebingungan karena tingkah _hyung_ nya terlebih Yongguk yang tak henti –hentinya tertawa.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jongup menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada keempat _hyung_ nya. Yah _hyung_ nya telah salah paham.

Berbeda dengan Jongup, Junhong menggaruk kepalanya masih bingung.

"kalian kenapa sih? Dasar aneh."

Yaah sepertinya Jongup masih harus menunggu lagi kapan saat yang tepat untuk melakukan yang _iya iya_ dengan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The end_

WOY SAYA MAU HIATUS TAPI IDE NGALIR MULU GIMANA DONG HADEEEH

Next sebenernya ada project jonglo lagi udah setengah jadi tapi aku mager nerusinnya wkwwkw.

Dan di otak saya sekarang lagi ada plot untuk yongguk himchan huhuhu padahal lagi sibuk –sibuknya T_T

Yaudah deh segitu dulu cuap –cuap ga pentingnya

Last but not least,

Review? Demi kelangsungan hidup semangat mengetik saya wkwkkw

 _With love, dorkyeol_


End file.
